


Costumed Kinks

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Exhibitionism, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: There’s a case at your local kink club! Did I mention they’re having a Halloween costume party?





	Costumed Kinks

Sam tugged on the tight spandex of his suit. It was skin tight yet at the same time, it didn't look at all too small... except maybe in the crotch area. Sam tried not to be self conscious about it. Considering where they were going, he was likely to be one of the most decent and clothed people in the room. It really wasn't far though. Dean's costume was all leather, which was still pretty form fitting, but didn't seem quite as revealing.

He kept pulling on the fabric, trying to make more room between his legs. “Where did you get these costumes anyway?”

“Charlie hooked me up. They're so awesome,” Dean gushed like a complete nerd.

Sam laughed, but his eyes roamed over the red and black leather that cover his brother head to toe and he had to admit to himself that he did look pretty bad ass. “Yeah, Ryan Reynolds is quaking.”

“Shut up,” Dean glared. He tossed Sam a mask. “Gotta protect your secret identity, Sammy.”

Sam caught the mask. At least he wasn't going to have any trouble seeing through such large eye holes. They were covered in a black mesh and when Sam pulled it on, he found that he could see surprisingly well, but his face was completely covered. Dean grinned at him.

“Sweet.” He pulled his own mask over his head. “How do I look?”

“Like a trick-or-treater,” Sam said, his voice was somewhat muffled by the mask.

“Don't be a hater, Spidey.”

They loaded into the car and set down the dark road guided by the car's headlights. Sam squirmed in his spandex, unused to the feeling of being so tightly wrapped.

“Will you stop squirming!” Dean grumbled. “You're driving me insane.”

Sam sighed and tried to hold still. “Are you sure this is a sex club?”

“I know an underground sex club when I see one, Sammy.”

“Oh right. I forgot that you're a sex club connoisseur.”

“Damn straight.”

Sam couldn't help but wiggle a little more. “And you're sure there's a case here?”

“Yep. Word is there's been some weird shit going on in the back rooms and not the kinky kind.”

“Do you have any leads?”

“Nope.” Dean's hand twisted on the wheel. He didn't look at his brother.

“So, we're going in blind?”

“I asked around as much as I could, but kinksters are secretive for a reason. We need to go in, blend, earn a little trust.”

Sam looked at Dean. “You really thought this through huh?”

They pulled into the crowded parking lot of an unmarked brick building. Judging by the faded paint on the wall the place used to be an Asian food market. Now, it hosted all manner of perverts. Sam marked this day down on the list of things he needed therapy for as they headed for the door.

Inside was a small entryway with a door guarded by a man dressed in a vary fake police uniform. Fake as in, the sleeves were ripped off and instead of pants the guy was wearing small spandex shorts. Dean offered him a friendly hello before the pair turned toward the window, behind which sat a woman dressed like a slutty pikachu.

“Good afternoon, boys. Ya'll got invites?” She popped her painted pink lips and tossed a painted yellow pigtail over her shoulder.

Dean slid an envelope through the slot. “Sure do.”

She looked over the content and smiled at them. “Great! I just need to see IDs and if you could take the masks off for me for a second. Don't worry, I'm sworn to secrecy!”

Sam pulled off his mask and passed his ID through the slot. He looked at his brother with disdain. Dean just shrugged and did the same.

The pikachu woman compared their IDs to their faces before passing everything back with a bright smile. “You're all set. Have a good time fellas. And don't forget, the dungeon monitors are your friends.” She winked.

They put their masks back on and the guard nodded as he opened the door for them.

The room they entered was lit up with pink and blue lights. The air was filled the sound of chatter and Halloween themed music. Another man in a slutty cop outfit stopped them as they entered.

“Don't think I'm calling you out because we gotta say this to everyone got it? This place operates on explicit verbal consent so no gags outside of your own circle. The cuties in bright yellow collars belong to the house which means you play with them on house rules. That means bondage is fine but they get one hand free, no gags, no bodily fluids go on the inside if you know what I mean. You need any help with anything you find one of us dungeon monitors. We're all dressed like cops tonight. Got it?”

Both Sam and Dean nodded and parroted back at the man. “Got it.”

He backed away and said into a walkie-talkie, “Spiderman and Deadpool are arriving together.” A few of the dungeon monitors around the room looked their way before turning their attention back to the rest of the room.

Sam's eyes widened and he froze as he took in what had previously been hidden behind the guard's back. “Dude, what the hell did you get us into?”

The room was mostly stuffed full of burgundy leather furniture. Almost every seat was occupied. Almost every occupant was dressed in a costume. There were three stages in the room. A big one at the back and two smaller closer to the front, but they were all set up to be watched comfortably from the couches. The largest stage seemed be in the process of being prepped by staff while the other two were occupied.

On the first stage was stood a middle aged woman in a Batgirl dress that was pulled up to waist. The woman on the floor between her legs was doing some interesting things with her tongue, but Sam didn't have it in him to watch. On the second, a man was strapped to a St. Andrew's cross, thanking his mistress for flogging him with teary eyes and smile. People were definitely going to notice Sam's dick now.

Dean stood beside him grinning. “This is great. I love this place. Let's get a real membership.”

Sam glared at him under his mask. “We're here to work, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah. You want a drink? I'm getting us drinks. It'll help us relax. Fit in better.”

Sam wanted to scold him, but it made sense. If he was all tense and unable to look anyone in the eye, questioning wouldn't go so well.

After a glass of bourbon each, they hit the main floor. It was then that Sam noticed just how much the place smelled of sex, but it must have been well maintained considering the smell wasn't bed enough to send anyone with a nose running for the door. Nothing looked very stained either, but maybe it was just good lighting.

Dean found them seats in front of the women who were... performing? He spread himself out, legs splayed. Sam wondered if he had enough room in that tight leather. The woman sitting to his left giggled.

“He's yours huh?” She nudged him.

“What? Oh uh... yeah. My boyfriend.” God that was a difficult thing to say out. Sam felt like he was going to be shot or arrested.

“I'm mean your submissive. I can always tell who's who.” She gave him a knowing wink.

“Well we... I mean I-”

She laughed again, head thrown back. “You two are new to the scene are you? You get two kinds of new doms. The ones who are afraid of themselves and the ones who act cocky. Either way, you should find someone to show you the ropes.” She winked again. Then she offered her hand. “I'm Angie, this is my boy Kyle.” She gestured to man kneeling on the floor.

Sam shook her hand. “I'm Sam, this is Dean.”

“See, you're getting it already. There's no right or wrong way of doing things of course and I hope you don't mind me saying, but that right there,” She indicated Dean with her eyes. “That's a sub who's dying to be put in his place. I can't even see his face and I know. Been doing this for thirty-two years. Do that boy a favor for me.”

Dean was so enraptured by the women on stage that he missed their entire conversation. Sam looked at him. He wasn't so sure about what the woman said. Dean's posture didn't look very submissive, but maybe that was the point. They were in a place where everyone played a role. If they were playing bedroom roles, that put Dean on his knees like Kyle over there. Sam smiled to himself. He really like the idea of Dean sitting at his feet like that.

Angie nudged him again like she could read his mind. “See, now you get it. If I were, I'd get a back room and show him who's boss.”

“Can I ask you something first?” Sam wasn't ready to back burner the mission so quickly.

“Sure. I'm a fountain of knowledge,” she smiled.

Sam leaned a little closer to her and spoke quietly. “I heard there were some strange things going on in the back. I'm hesitant to take Dean back there when there might be something going on.”

“You mean the drugs? Yeah, someone got busted a few days ago. He'd been keeping his sub addicted to whichever substance and he was encouraging others to do the same thing. But you don't have to worry about him. One of the monitors has a brother on the police force so not only is that fool banned, he's doing jail time.”

“That's it?” If that was the only rumor floating around, then what the hell had Dean dragged him here for?

Angie nodded. “That's all she wrote. We won't be seeing him here again. The rest of us put together a donation pool to help poor Katherine get through rehab. She'll have something of a family to come back when she'd done as well.”

Sam smiled. “That's really great. I'm glad it had a happy ending.”

“Now go on,” she told him. “The rooms will start filling up once the stages empty.”

“Thanks, Angie.” Sam turned back to his brother who finally looked his way.

“You make a friend?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “Kinda. Wait here. I have a lead.”

“Nooo problem, Sammy.” Dean kicked his feet up on a footstool. Sam thought he saw someone licking their lips at the sight of Dean's boots.

Sam patted his brother's shoulder as he stepped over his legs to walk by. He found the door leading into the back. A woman with a clipboard stood in front.

“Need a room, hun?” She wasn't in a costume, but she did have a headband with light-up candy-corns on it.

Sam gave her their names and she ran down the rules and how much time they were allowed. Then Sam asked her if she could have someone bring Dean to him in his room so he could have a minute alone to set up. She promised she'd have him there in a few minutes. So, went to their room to wait.

The inside of the room was better lit than the rest of the club, but it had a dimmer switch if you wanted to set the mood. There was no smell of sex in here. In fact it smelled extremely clean. Candy-corn lady had told him that they cleaned everything meticulously after every use, but he hadn't expected it to be so thorough. He looked at all of the tools and furniture and settled for dragging a padded bench to the middle of the room. He was still looking through the array of floggers etc when Dean walked in.

“Guess you did find a lead,” Dean said.

“Sure did. Turns out whatever's going only happens in the back rooms and only while couples are getting freaky,” Sam explains. “So if we want to know what's happening, I thought this was the best way.”

Even with the mask on, Sam knew his brother was spook. He wondered how far he would go before he confessed.

“Right... that makes sense...” He sounded so unsure, but Sam knew his uncertainty had nothing to do with 'play time' and more to do with 'does Sam know'. He didn't know exactly which game Sam was playing.

“So, why don't you take the mask off and we'll get up to some superhero fun?”

Dean hesitated, but he pulled the mask off his head. His hair was a mess from the leather. He put the mask down on the table next to the condoms. “Okay... why not?” He grinned, but it was forced. He was nervous. Still unsure if Sam was playing him.

Sam let his voice drop so the words fell heavy on Dean's ears. “Lay over the bench.”

He could see Dean's pupils dilate and without hesitation, he did what he was told. Sam followed behind and strapped his arms down by his sides. His legs he bent at an angle and strapped his ankles to the legs of the bench. The position pulled the leather tight against Dean's ass and Sam felt an animal need to rip the red and black fabric from his skin. Instead, he walked slow and measured around to Dean's front.

“How does that feel?”

Dean swallowed. Sam ran his fingers through his messy hair and let his hand rest on Dean's cheek.

“Hm? Answer me, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Fine. I feel fine.”

“Good.” Slow and measured steps, took him back to the objects hanging on the wall. He picked up a whip, felt in his hands, then put it back on the wall. He replaced it with a heavy flogger. One Dean was sure to feel even through his costume.

He walked around behind his brother. He let weighed the flogger in his hand. “Consider this punishment,” Sam said softly. “Let me know when you figure it out.”

Dean was silent. He didn't even make a sound for the flogger. At least not for the first few strikes that landed against his perky, leather-clad, ass. When he did make a sound it was accompanied by Dean pulling at the straps in a futile attempt to get away from Sam's flogger. Sam paused.

“Anything you want to say, Deadpool?”

Dean groaned. “Nope, I'm good.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He gave Dean a few more with the flogger before he dropped it on the table. He approached the bench and stopped in front of Dean.

“Do you have a thing for Spiderman or did you just want me in the worlds tightest suit?”

He watched Dean's eyes start at the dick that was nearly bursting out of the spandex and travel up the defined planes of Sam's muscular chest that his costume did nothing at all to hide.

“Told you, Sam. We have a job to do.” He might have said it, but his eyes were half glazed over and his lips were bitten red.

Sam laughed. “Oh, yeah? So, it's not about this at all?” Sam pressed his erection against Dean's face, even rubbed it against his cheek for good measure.

Dean moaned. “Nope,” he breathed. His eyes closed. “Just a case.”

“Bullshit, Dean.” He held Dean by his chair and kept his face buried between his legs. Dean's panting breaths were hot against his sensitive flesh. “You brought me here hoping I'd give you want you wanted. Didn't you?”

“Don't know what you're talking about...” He sounded barely lucid. So, Sam slapped him.

“You need put in your place sometimes. Don't you?” Sam was starting to breath a little heavy now too. It was uncomfortable under the mask to so he pulled it off and tossed it somewhere.

Dean licked his lips. “Yeah, Sammy. That's why...”

Sam made a deep noise from his throat. “That's right, Dean. Good boy.”

Dean whined. “Sammy.”

“It's okay, Dean. I have what you need.”

Dean turned his head away from Sam's hands. “Actually,” he cleared his throat. “The suit opens in the front... It has velcro you just uh...”

Sam felt the front of his suit and sure enough what he hadn't noticed in all his fussing was the velcro bound opening. He pulled it open and his cock all but fell out with little coaxing. Dean made a desperate sound. Sam laughed and shook his head.

“You needed it bad didn't you? Just tell me next time instead of tricking me,” Sam scolded.

Dean's eyes were locked onto Sam's dick. He probably didn't know it, but his mouth was hanging open a bit as well. Sam pressed the head of his cock to Dean's lips. His lips were so soft and wet and to top it off Dean fucking whimpered when he felt Sam's dick there. Sam fed his brother his dick until he felt the resistance at the back of his throat. Dean gagged a little, but he recovered. His eyes turned up to Sam's face in question.

“Well? I'm not gonna do all the work for you,” Sam teased.

With limited range of motion, Dean couldn't do much. He had just enough room to bob his head a bit, but Sam was so deep that he was choking with every motion. Sam moaned.

“Fuck, you know I love that.” He couldn't take Dean's choking for long. He gripped Dean's hair and pulled his cock free of his lips. Spit hung from his cock to Dean's mouth as he caught his breath. Then he was pushing back, not quite as deep so Dean could do a little more than choke.

He still couldn't move his head far, but he used his tongue as well. Sam could tell he was really giving it his all. He was moaning, too. When they went back out there, he really needed to thank Angie. Dean's desperate need to get more of Sam's cock had him threatening to tear the restraints off of the bench.

“How do you like being tied up like that, Dean? You can't get to what you want. You just have to stay right where I want you. You only get what I give to you. And you're doing such a good job, Dean. Gonna make me cum.” He thrust his hips, fucking Dean's throat no more than twice before putting him back to work. Just barely able to restrain himself. He groaned, “Where do you want it, Dean?”

He turned his head to escape Sam's cock. “In my mouth, Sammy, please,” he begged.

Sam almost came just like that. But he pushed his way back into Dean's mouth, this time fucking his face. When he came, he pulled back enough to let it coat his brother's tongue. Dean moaned as he swallowed it down then he laid on the bench with his mouth hanging open, too fucked to move.

Sam pet his hair. “That's a good boy, Dean. Good job. Do you want to cum now?”

Dean nodded against the leather bench. Sam smirked, getting an idea. He unbound Dean's ankles and ordered him to put his knees up on the bench. Sam reached between his legs and gripped Dean's dick through the leather. Dean moaned, his back arched, pushing his cock into Sam's hand.

“That's it, Dean. Cum for me just like this.” He pressed his hand down hard enough to be felt through the pants and in a minute Dean's body shuddered in orgasm.

Dean let his body drop against in the bench only to whimper in regret as he put pressure on his over sensitive cock.

Sam unbound him and pulled him up to sit. He helped Dean stretch his arms and legs that were stiff from the binding.

“You did so good for me, Dean.” He kissed him, soft and slow, like Dean needed after all that. He couldn't help but kiss a gentle line down his neck. “I don't know how you set all this up, but you better know how to get us another invite.”


End file.
